XMarks the Spot
by drowninginmysleep5
Summary: RedX is back and Raven finds that she loves the man behind the mask. RaeRob
1. Holding Onto the Secrets of a Criminal

**Looks in wallet Hmmm….I have about fourty dollars…but no ownership of the Teen Titans.**

X-Marks the Spot

Chapter 1: Holding onto the Secrets of a Criminal

It was a plain day at the Titans Tower. Nothing unusual, Beast Boy had tried to chug fifteen gallons of processed tofu, Cyborg had blown up half the garage again working on the plasma cannon, and Starfire had once again discovered the joys of playing with the blender. But Raven and Robin were on the balls of their feet for anything unusual. It had been a mere week since Raven's father had almost destroyed the world and no one except Robin and her were smart enough to know that something worse was yet to come. They just didn't know what it would be. Then the alarm sounded bringing the both of them to dash for the T-Car.

"Relax y'all," Cyborg told them. "It's just a robbery report. Let's leave this one to the police and keep chillin' out here."

"Easy for you to say," Robin responded. "I'm going no mater what it is."

"I'm coming with you," Raven said following him to his cycle.

"You sure?" Robin asked handing her his spare helmet.

"I need to get out," she lied. What she really needed was reassurance that everything was alright.

When they arrived at the sight of the robbery, a plasma production lab, they saw a man running towards them.

"Thank God you guys are here," he said. "I thought I would go mad waiting here for help."

"What seems to be the problem?" Robin asked.

"I've been robbed three times now. The first two times, the guy who did it played Mr. Clean and didn't leave a trace of anything. But this time, he left something behind," he told them leading them into the building. Raven was interested in what the man had seen, but was even more interested in why a person would rob this factory when plasma was so easy to concoct, it was like a club drug. All you needed was household appliances and there you have it.

"Here's what I found," the man said tearing Raven from here train of thought.

Raven almost gasped when she saw what he was pointing to. It was an X engraved in a safe door.

"What was in this safe?" Robin asked quickly thinking what Raven was.

"Zinothium," the man replied and this time Raven did gasp, her fears reassured.

Robin and Raven were back at the T-Tower in about fifteen minutes. Before Raven could walk through the front door, Robin cut her off.

"You know what this means right?" he asked.

"Red-X, he's back," she responded.

"I want you not to tell the others," Robin told her.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Red-X put that there on the third robbery to get our attention, I want as little of us as possible to know about this in order to keep cover. It's for all of our safety."

"Hell Robin, you act like he's killed. He's a thief, not a killer. He's not my dad."

"He's a criminal and that's all that matters to me. Now, I need to know if you have seen him in the past year."

This question caught Raven off-guard. "No, that last time I saw him was the last time you saw him."

"I'll be inside," he told her, "I have research to do."

Raven breathed. She had lied to Robin and that hard because, well it was Robin. He was a hardass that wouldn't quit until he got the truth. She also knew she had feelings for him boiling inside of her. But she had to control her emotions at all costs.

The truth was she had actually seen Red-X half a year ago. He had saved her life from a burning building. She had been hit with a piece of the ceiling that had been caving in. Knocked out she didn't quite know what had happened to her, but someone had carried her to a nearby abandoned warehouse. That someone was of course, Red-X. Red-X, the most ruthless thief she had ever seen had actually saved her. She remembered how calm he had been with her while he took care of her in that warehouse. She remembered everything that had happened that day….


	2. Reflection

X-Marks the Spot

Chapter 2: Reflection

Raven sat on the roof almost five minutes later after Starfire had tried to get her to invest in the joyous occasion that was using the microwave. She sighed and thought back to that night.

_She was the only Titan on duty and now she was paying for the others having fun without her. They had all gone to a nearby water park. She had gotten the call of the chemical lab being on fire. There were still three scientists inside. She was flying as fast as could. She couldn't risk teleporting right into a fire infested room. She caught sight of the building and found an entrance on the roof that she could go in and out of without being harmed. She quickly found two of the three scientists, but the third was nowhere to be seen and the flames were out of control. There was no way she could rescue the poor soul. But she couldn't give up. It didn't take her long to find the scientist passed out underneath an examination table. She quickly led him to the exit she had been using and pushed him through it. Just as she was about to exit herself, a large piece of plaster hit her right in head. She blacked out right before spotting a familiar black and red costume swoop down on her. She awoke to the sound of fire trucks. She bolted upright to find herself in a cot._

"_Lay back down," a distorted voice commanded. She looked over to see Red-X hovering over her. A wet rag was in his hand. He gently laid her back down and put the cloth on her head._

"_Why did you save me?" she asked weakly._

"_I may be a villain, Raven, but I am not a cruel, merciless, villain intent on annihilating you and your friends," he responded. She looked at him confused. "I've been watching you for awhile now Raven. Guarding you to some sense."_

"_So you've been stalking me?" she asked._

"_Not really," he said. "More like critiquing. You've been letting your emotions get too involved with your work. Your feelings for Robin for example. They cloud your vision while meditating. It's not good for you. You need to rid yourself of these thoughts or else, your toast."_

"_Why the hell do you care?" she asked coldly._

"_You're a very beautiful women, Raven," he replied. "I would like to get to know you a bit better."_

"_Wish I could say the same," she responded._

"_You know you feel attracted to me. Not the same as Robin. You have a pure lust for me. The bad boy, the same guys you used to run with before the Titans. You can't resist me," he told her getting closer to her._

"_I'm sorry, but I don't fuck losers (_Ownership goes to "Cruel Intentions")" _she snapped._

"_Oh really?" he said slyly. He slowly lifted his mask. Raven was certain he was going to reveal who he was to her. Instead, he pulled her to him and kissed her. She began to kiss him back and then realized who she was kissing and pulled away._

"_No," she whispered._

"_My point exactly," he said pulling his mask back down. "I'll see you soon enough. I will always be in this building. And I know you won't tell anyone because I saved your life and you owe me." And with that he exited._

Yes Raven was terrified he was back but at the same time glad. She was terrified that she felt something for someone like him. But she was glad she could feel these feelings. Like he had said, they made her weak. She wanted to see him again for some reason beyond her knowing. Maybe she wanted to be weak. Maybe she wanted him more then she knew.


	3. Identity Revealed

X Marks the Spot

Chapter 3: Identity Revealed

Raven headed to the abandoned warehouse where Red-X told her he would be as soon as she heard that Robin was hot on his tail. She had to give him a heads up. But the question that kept infiltrating her mind was, "Why am I helping this bastard?"

She took her very own black BMW to the warehouse for Cyborg was so psycho about touching his "baby" a.k.a. the T-Car. On the way she decided to clear her mind with some music.

"Now here's "Point of No Return" from the longest running show in Broadway (and in my opinion the best especially for special effects) "The Phantom of the Opera" on the On-Broadway station 98.5" the radio blared. Raven glared at it and turned the station.

"Now on country radio here's The Wreckers with "Lay Me Down," the hillbilly DJ announced. Once again Raven turned the station.

"And now on underground hip-hop this is "Bitch you're just asking for a good fuck from dat gansta…"

"URGH!" she growled changing the station once again.

"And here's a classic from Aerosmith," one DJ announced.

"Well, at least it's not about lust," Raven breathed.

"Workin' like a dog for the boss man  
Workin' for de company  
I'm bettin' on the dice I'm tossin'  
I'm gonna have a fantasy

But where am I gonna look  
They tell me that love is blind  
I really need a girl like an open book  
To read between the lines 

Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down   
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground"

"Shit," Raven muttered. She finally arrived at the warehouse. She slowly entered the building.

"Looking for something, hottie," a voice echoed above her. While Raven was looking above her, Red-X used his teleportation button on his utility belt to pop up behind her. Raven whipped around knowing he would do this and ripped his mask off. Immediately, Red-X shielded his face but the green eyes and black spiky hair that Raven had spotted had given him away.

"I thought you were out of this business," she said not daring to look into the eyes of her fellow Titan and best friend.

"You don't understand Raven," Robin began to explain.

"Please just stop," she told him holding up a hand. "I don't want to hear it."

"Rae, please," Robin pleaded, "this is my alter-ego to a sense. He's my braver side; the side that dares to bend the rules, the side that dares to do….things."

"What things?" she asked. Robin didn't answer. "I'm sorry I ever trusted you." With that, Raven exited the building into the pouring rain that had started while she was still in the building. She heard footsteps behind her, but she still did not turn around.

"You want to know what kind of things I'm brave enough to do behind that mask?" Robin asked. She could sense him right behind her. "Things like this." He turned her around and drew her into a mind blowing kiss. She didn't know what to do. Soon, she found herself settling into his lips and she began to kiss him back. He gently stuck his tongue in her mouth and slowly massaged her own tongue. Her soaked arms slowly went behind his neck and pulled him even closer. She wanted every single little space between their bodies filled. She wanted the world to stop so that standing here kissing Red-X or Robin or whoever the hell he was to be right and not the one of the worst things she had ever done. He pulled away and rested his forehead to hers.

"Are you going to stop stealing?" she asked.

"Rae, I can't," he said. "This is what I want to do. Please respect that."

"This isn't you Robin," she told him.

"It's the part of my you can only understand in time," he whispered before kissing one last time and leaving.

On the way home Raven turned on the radio to find it fitting her mood once again.

"Damn XM-Radio," she muttered as she listened to Senses Fail.

So let me take this medicine  
To quench my love for violent things  
My swan song will  
Be like a bullet laced in anger  
As the razor cuts a soft spot  
On your heel.

(Each breath) is getting slower  
(This war) is getting harder  
To fight by myself  
(Sick waves) of bitter fashion,  
(Ripped down) the shield that I have  
Tears rain from above.

Do you see?  
The life I lead?

So follow me into the sun,  
And I will bleed, the poisons dry.

These bayonet scars never cease  
To blind the light shed from the beast  
And all we do is hate.

(Eyes shot) from constant visions.  
(Angels) are rendered useless  
Good has lost it's heart.

Do you see?  
The life I lead?

So follow me into the sun,  
And I will bleed, the poisons dry.

For you  
(For you!)

Bite to break skin,  
Don't give the secret,  
My stoic face,  
Beaten with passion  
The phoenix will die  
Inside the fire storm  
I am the son  
So follow my footsteps.


	4. I Walk The Line

X-Marks the Spot

Chapter 4: I Walk the Line

For the next few days, Raven and Robin wouldn't even dare to make eye contact around the others. One mistaken look of flirtation or longing and the others would play detective till they got to the bottom of it. Raven couldn't go more than a few hours without feeling his lips on hers. He was like an addiction flowing through her body. Whenever Robin would leave to be Red-X, Raven would cover for him. The thought of him being caught was as unbearable as the thought of going a day without his kisses. She would be sitting on the roof meditating, when he would grab her from behind and attack her with his mouth. Or maybe, she would be drinking green tea and he would gently brush his hand against hers while "reaching for the sugar" across the table. He drove her crazy and he knew it or else he wouldn't be doing this.

One day, Raven was walking down the hall reading a new book, when a hand grabbed her and whirled her around. She came crashing into Robin's toned body. She grunted slightly at the impact of his chest on hers.

"No, Robin, no here. Someone is bound to see," she told him but finding herself losing sense in his green eyes.

"Then let them look," he responded kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled against his lips. His lips slipped to her neck and she pressed his head into her neck as her breath hitched. Robin turned her around and slammed her against the wall. She immediately responded by jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He grinded his hips against her, she moaned and a lamp nearby shattered. Robin looked at the glass pieces of the once tall green lamp in the hall. Raven slid down off him breathing hard.

"I don't think you were into it that much," Robin joked removing a small brush from his utility belt.

"Oh shut up," she snapped snatching the brush from his hand to clean up the mess.

That night, Raven was lying in bed. She knew Robin was off playing villain that night. Nights like these, she would just wait for him to come home. Usually she would sense his presence in the house. Sometimes, he would come into her room and check on her before going to bed. Tonight, however, she was startled by a noise outside her window. She walked over to it ready to fight off any unwelcome guest, when she saw Robin in his Red-X suit before her.

"Robin!" she gasped opening the window for him. He slumped into the room clutching a cloth to his side. Blood had already drenched it and was now working on covering his hand. "Shit Robin," she muttered helping him to her bed. She removed his mask so he could breathe easier. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Guards… six of them… took me by surprise… silent censors in the museum…" he explained between deep intakes of breath.

"What did they do to you?" she asked removing the cloth to see the damage.

"New weaponry," he said.

"Be more specific," said Raven shocked at the size of the wound.

"Lasers," he told her. "They've traded in their 9mm for lasers…. this one just grazed me… barley got away…"

Raven began to heal his wound but it wouldn't quite close.

"Raven," Robin whispered. "I know about your special ability."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I've done research on all the Titans. You know that if you lick my wound, it will close. Every person born on Azerath has that ability," he said through winces of pain.

Raven began to blush fiercely. She had never told anyone about her "talent" before, for healing someone's wounds in that fashion was a very intimate experience for the people of her planet. She slowly took off Robin's Red-X costume and slowly lowered her head to his open wound. She began to slowly move her tongue across the injury and it slowly closed. She raised her head to him once he was healed.

"Thank you," Robin breathed before nearly passing out on her bed.

Raven looked at him for a while before lying down beside him. _He has no idea what that meant _she thought to herself. Right as she was about to fall asleep, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her and pull her into the chest of the boy lying next to her. She smiled to herself as she feel asleep in his arms.


	5. This is For Keeps

X-Marks the Spot

Chapter 5: This is For Keeps

**Lyrics belong to the Spill Canvas and Snow Patrol **

Raven woke up the next morning to find herself alone. She found a note on the bedside table that read,

_Raven,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you like this. There is a big heist that Red-X is going to pull off tonight and I kind of need to be there. Don't wait up for me._

_Love Robin_

Raven's mind began to worry. _How big is this heist?_ She asked herself worried.

About seven hours later in a lab about ten miles from Red-X's hideout, Robin pulled his mask over his face and got ready to pull off the greatest chemical heist since professor Chang about a year ago. And even so, this one would blow him out of the water.

He stealthily crept passed the guards, took out one of his X-Bombs and blew away the door to a safe that contained a giant supply of both Zinothium and various types of explosive chemicals. He began to gather as much as his space cube (a cube that breaks down the molecules of an object and keeps them safely in it until said object is needed) when he heard a gun click behind him.

"On your feet," a voice said behind him. He turned to see almost the entire police force of the city standing around him. "Hands where I can see them," the man who had the gun at his temple said. He slowly raised his hands. The man extended a hand to his mask and was about to pull it off when Robin dropped a smoke bomb. He dashed to the exit of the building only be met by three officers.

"Get him!" one shouted. Robin tired to teleport, but they were too quick for him. One stepped on his cape making him fall to the ground where they beat him fiercely. Robin grabbed another smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. The officers released him immediately to cover their mouths from the smoke. Robin ran off to his hideout.

Raven awoke from her sleep. She looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock at night. She had fallen asleep after dinner but was awoken by a terrible premonition. She had woken once she saw Robin being brutally beaten by three officers. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of whether he was dead of alive. How could he do this to her? Risk his life for these cheap thrills and not even know how much it hurt her. She teleported to his hideout knowing, that if he was alive, he would be there. She was so angry that she didn't even notice a bloody Robin enter the building. He found her in the room he had taken her to when she was in danger. The same room where he had watched her sleep and realized how much he cared about her.

"Rae," he muttered. She turned around to see him standing against the wall.

**The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever**

She crossed the room to him and slapped his already beaten face. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she avoided it.

"Don't touch me," she snapped at him tears falling down her face. He reached out to hold her. He wanted her to know how sorry he was. He wanted to feel her and know that everything was okay.

"Stop!" she screamed as he held her. "I said Stop!" she shouted pounding on his chest. Soon she was so overcome by tears that she lost all strength. She cried into his chest silently.

**As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?**

She was still so angry she didn't know what to do. She finally asked what had been on her mind since that morning, "Why do you do this to me?"

"I don't know," he answered. "It's like a disease (a/n see how I used villainy like alcoholism) and I don't mean to, I just do."

"Why can't you stop? Why not for me?" she asked.

"Raven, it's more complicated…" he started.

"Fuck you and fuck you're fucking life that you've come to love more than anything else…more than me!" she shouted at him.

**Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love**

Robin looked like he was about to hit her. Instead, he grabbed her arms and pinned her against the nearest wall. He smashed his lips into hers. She turned her head away from him and looked deep into his eyes. They both were looking at each other with nothing but anger and lust. Raven caught his mouth with hers and felt her back ram against the wall once more. She gasped, pushed him away and shoved him onto the cot that was in the room. She removed his utility belt not wanting to blow herself up. She let her hands roamed all over his toned body still covered by the costume that she hated so much.

**My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?**

Their lips met again and Raven bite his bottom lip drawing blood. Robin flipped her over. She practically ripped off his costume so that he was before her in nothing but a pair of black boxers. She kissed his toned stomach before he laid her back down and slowly undressed her of her costume. He looked at her naked and defenseless beneath him and the anger that had surged through his veins earlier was dead. He also saw that she was no longer looking at her with anger but with longing and caring.

**Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love**

He wanted to remember every detail of her body; he wanted to remember everything about her. He began to kiss her once again and then looked into her eyes as if asking if she was ready. She simply nodded.

**Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down**

He entered with care so he wouldn't hurt her. Her hips began to move with his as he went faster and faster. Her breathing was becoming more and more hitched and with a final gasped of his name, she came. Just hearing her gasp his name like that sent Robin over the edge. He collapsed on her and rolled off of her breathing hard. Raven crawled onto him and rested her head on his chest. As she was falling asleep she heard him whisper in her ear, "Light up, Light up as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice. I'll be right beside you dear. Louder, louder and we'll run for our lives. I can hardly speak I understand why you can't raise your voice to say."

She smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Wait For Me

X-Marks the Spot

Chapter 6: Wait For Me

A/N WiccanWitch14, please don't kill me. I value my life.

Raven awoke with a smile plastered on her face. She was with the boy…man she loved. She looked into his beautiful face to find him awake and smiling also. She nuzzled her head into his chest and his hand traveled down her body to lie on her stomach. He gently massaged it. She turned over to face him.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"Let's at least get back to the tower," he said kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to go back," she said putting her face barley an inch from his.

"Oh really," Robin stated raising an eyebrow. "Then where do we go?"

"We'll run away. Get married in Vegas and then explore the world," she said smiling.

"Sounds good to me," Robin told her smiling back. He kissed her quickly. A thought crossed his mind as he stared at the beautiful girl before him. _ I could have her for the rest of my life. I could have this every night when I come home from crime fighting. All I have to do is say the word_.

"What's the matter?" she asked staring at her.

"You're on top if me," he answered.

"So…" she started but her flipped her over so that she was beneath him.

"I like this angle of you better," he said leaning down and kissing her. He slowly kissed her from her lips, down her throat, between her breasts, down her stomach; he stopped at her vagina and looked at her. She was groaning grabbing the sheets that were on the cot. He smirked knowing he had control of her. He put his head between her legs and stuck his tongue in her entrance. She bucked her hips and grabbed his hair.

"Oh Robin, baby…" she moaned as she came into his mouth. He came up and kissed her. His hands were exploring her body, when Raven sensed someone in the building besides themselves. She put a hand on his chest and sat up, feeling the emotions of the ten or so people in the building.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked looking at the scared look on her face.

"You've got to go," she told him. He quickly got into his Red-X costume and was ready to leave when ten police officers entered the room. Raven wrapped the sheets around her exposed body and watched them wrestle Robin into handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in court…" a cop told him.

"Raven!" Robin cried out to her. She came to his side.

"Excuse me Miss, but you're gonna have to step aside," another officer said.

"Just give me one minute," she pleaded. Robin stopped struggling.

"Wait for me Raven," Robin pleaded not wanting to look into her eyes.

"Forever," she promised putting a hand on his cheek.

"I'll keep you to that," Robin told her smiling slightly. She kissed him as if this was their last moment alive as if they would never see each other again.

"Alright X, you're coming with us now," an officer said shoving Robin down the stairs.

Raven watched them take him away in the cop car in front of the building. Silent tears fell down her face as she watched them haul off her love to a dismal jail cell.

She returned to Titan's Tower thirty minutes later thankful that the others weren't there.

_Probably off looking for us_, she thought.

She had some planning to do and didn't want Starfire asking her constantly to go to the mall of shopping with her or Beast Boy needing a counter for when he attempted, yet again, to eat more tofu than physically possible, or Cyborg needed a partner in video games. She sat on her bed and began to meditate hoping…praying that a solution would come to her soon.


	7. I Can't Wait Forever

**Sorry it took so long to update. Been at the beach where I got both inspiration and a nice tan.**

X-Marks the Spot

Chapter 7: I Can't Wait Forever

Raven looked herself up and down in the mirror. She was wearing a black leather corset and tight leather pants (okay the outfit might belong to Underworld just a little) Beast Boy had given these to her as a gag gift last Christmas.

_Who's laugh know,_ she thought looking at her butt in the mirror. It really did bring out her curves as he told her laughing it would. She breathed in deeply grabbing a black trench coat off her bed to cover herself up with. She then ran off to the police station.

If she was right, her old lover, Brad, would still have the key to unlock all high security cells. Ands if she was right, he was still single and a jerk who would do anything for a good fuck.

She approached the sign-in desk.

"Hello, can you direct me to Brad Gillis's office?" she asked a police women at the desk. She looked at Raven suspiciously.

"What is your business here?" she asked.

"He is holding onto something I lost awhile ago. I've come to pick it up," Raven lied smoothly.

"Very well," the last finally said. "His office is the second door down Law Enforcement hallway. The number is 135, you can't miss it."

"Thank you," she told the lady heading towards his office.

As soon as his door came into view, Raven took one last breath before approaching the door and knocking.

"I told you to leave me alone Malone!" a voice called from inside. "There is no way I'm going to pay you."

"Hello, is this Brad Gillis's office?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he responded. As soon as he opened the door, his expression turned from exasperated to very, very_ happy_. "Why, Raven, how long has it been?"

"Just let me in Gillis and I'll tell you how long it's been," she replied smiling.

"Please come in," Brad told her smiling. Raven stepped into the office and looked around. _Still the same Brad._ His Playboy calendar on his desk, his office walls covered with pictures of criminals and his desk covered with numerous reports.

"So, what did you come here for?" Brad asked. Raven slowly took off the trench coat and watched in amusement as Brad's eyes widened slowly.

"What do you think I've come for, Bradley?" she responded seductively. Brad grabbed her and crashed his lips onto his and immediately backed her into the desk. With one swipe of his hand, he cleared it hastily. He laid her down on the desk and began to kiss her down her neck. Just as he began to remove her corset, Raven took out a syringe and injected a tranquilizer into his bloodstream. He slowly got up off her and looked at her confused. Then he fell over out for the count. Raven began rummaging through his draws looking for the key. She finally found the keycard and ran off to the maximum security cells while putting the trench coat on at the same time.

"Raven," a voice hissed out of one.

"Robin?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me get me out of here," Robin responded. She followed his voice to a cell that contained not Robin, but Red-X.

"Do they know you're him?" she asked sliding the keycard through an access panel.

"They have no clue. I got the mask on before anyone could put two and two together," he replied as she opened the door for him. She embraced him not wanting to let go.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We?"

"Yes, we."

"We, do nothing. This is my fault. I'm going to Gotham to lie low under a new alias. I want you to wait for me."

"I can't wait forever, Robin."

"I'm not asking for forever. Just a few years maybe."

"I'm not losing you again," she told him.

"You won't, I promise," he replied.

They ran out the building together.

"Bye for now," he said quickly kissing her.

"Bye," she whispered as he disappeared.


	8. Nightwing

X Marks the Spot

Chapter 8: Nightwing

After releasing Robin from jail, Raven waited for word with baited breath. She wanted to know that he was okay. Days passed, and then months, and then years, till all too soon, she was 25. It had been eight years since she had seen Robin. The Teen Titans had disbanded since then for different reasons.

Starfire was always thought of as a ditz among the team members, but was actually very smart. She was given a scholarship to Yale and gladly seized the opportunity. Since then, she had joined a group of Superheroes that research for the good of human kind.

Cyborg had always had a dream of playing for the Redskins and when they were scouting in the Titan's city, he was discovered and now has led them to 3 Superbowls(hopefully this will happen soon enough) as their quarterback.

Beast Boy fell in love with a young girl from a team of Superheroes named W.I.T.C.H. Him and Hay Lin have been happily married with a child for six years now.

And as for Raven, well she's heart broken and barley hanging on at this point.

The only thing that keeps her going is the hero business. She still does freelance work in different cities. She travels the country looking for trouble.

One night, she happened to cross trouble on a subway in a dark city. She was just trying to get through this city to her next destination, when a man dressed in all black entered the subway. He seemed a little anxious about something and since Raven wasn't dumb, she could put two and two together. He eased his way down to a seat across from her and sat next to an elderly woman. Raven pretended to ignore him to lead him into false sense of security when she actually was feeling the emotions around her. She could tell by the man's emotions that he was going to do something bad. She had felt these emotions way too much not to know what they meant.

"Give me your purse," she heard the man hiss at the lady.

"Wa….what…" the lady stammered.

"You heard me. Now give me your fucking purse," he commanded. He pushed the lady over and grabbed her purse sprinting for the back of the subway. Raven acted so quick, nobody saw it coming. She shot a blast of black magic at the man's feet knocking him to the ground. But the man merely scrambled t his feet and kept going. Raven sprinted after him to the back of the subway. The man threw open the back door to the subway and looked nervously at the moving ground beneath him.

"Don't do it!" Raven shouted behind him. The man gave her one last glance before jumping. "Shit!" Raven levitated out the back door searching for the criminal. He was nowhere to be seen. She stepped off the track and onto the loading station. There seemed to be no one in sight. Obviously, this place wasn't very popular among the citizens of this city. All of a sudden, she felt a gun pressed to her head.

"Don't you dare pull any of that black shit on my again," a voice hissed behind her.

Raven closed her eyes waiting for the click of a trigger being pulled, but none came.

"What the hell?" the man exclaimed. "No, no please no!"

The barrel was lifted from her head and Raven turned to see the man on the ground out cold. She looked around trying to find her savior. She saw a figure disappear into the shadows. She quietly followed it. The figure took out a grappling hook once out of the subway station and flew to the top of a nearby building. She teleported to the top of this building.

"Hey, wait!" she called after the mysterious figure.

"Go away," the figure responded.

"I wish to see the face of my savior," she told him making her way to him.

"If you knew the truth, you wouldn't call me a savior," he replied trying to run away but Raven enclosed him a shield of black magic. She approached him carefully putting a hand on his shoulder. She slowly turned him around and was faced with a different costume, but a familiar face.

"You," she hissed.

"What did I tell you?" Robin said hanging his head.

"You fucking bastard! You have the dignity to do what you've done! I waited eight fucking years for you! And now here you are in your entire mother fucking glory! Why didn't you call me or write me? Why didn't you even tell me you were alive?" she yelled.

"I was scared," he replied still not looking at her.

"Scared of what?" she asked angrily.

"Scared to find out if you had moved on," he responded.

"How could I move on from you? How could I ever move on?" she asked a little more calmly.

"That was what I was afraid of," he said. The shield around him fell and he ran off.

Raven stood there looking at her long lost love.


	9. Rooftops and Invitations

X-Marks the Spot

Chapter 9: Rooftops and Invitations

Raven didn't get it as she wandered the streets of Gotham, her third night in a row.

Why didn't Robin ever call? How could he ever think that she would move on? She promised him she would wait. Did he really think that she was happily married or dating some other guy?

"Men," she muttered under the breath walking into a coffee shop. She looked around and saw no one but a young woman that had to be about her age. She sat down at the nearest empty table after buying her coffee. She sat there in thought sipping her coffee silently.

After a while, a man entered the store. She nearly dropped her coffee at the sight of him. She saw Robin walk right by here without a word and sit down next to the woman barley three tables from Raven.

"Sorry I'm late, baby," he told her smiling. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"Wayne Enterprises is keeping my boyfriend away from me again, huh?" she asked turning a page in her magazine.

"Oh, don't be like that," Robin said standing up and wrapping his arms around her. "I work for the biggest company in Gotham. You've got to expect long hours."

"Well, tell Mr. Wayne he's in for it this time," she said looking into his eyes the way Raven look into them.

"I will," he responded kissing her. When he pulled away, his eyes met Raven's tear-filled ones. He quickly looked away. She ran out of the coffee shop and turned down the nearest alley. She then threw her bask against the nearest wall and slide down to the cold hard concrete. She couldn't loose control….she couldn't loose control. Her powers began to cover the nearest dumpster in black magic. She then sat there and cried, needless to say, the dumpster exploded.

_That bastard! That fucking bastard! I hope he dies a horrible painful death! Fuck him! And fuck her too! _She thought angrily.

Sirens pulled her out of her angry thoughts. _Good, someone I can take my anger out on._

She followed the police, to a man in the middle of the road who had a woman in one hand and a gun pointed to her hand in the other.

"Get any closer and I'll blow her brain out!" he yelled. The woman cried softly as the barrel went deeper and deeper into the woman's head. Raven enclosed the woman in her magic and levitated her to safety. She then went after the man who had started running once he saw the woman uplifted in the air. She chased to the top of a building where he was standing on the edge with nowhere to go.

"Stay back," he commanded. "I'll jump, I swear I will!"

"No loss to me," Raven told him. The man fired a shot and hit Raven in the leg.

All of a sudden, a figure came down from the sky knocking the man to his death.

Raven looked up to see Robin. She walked over to him.

"You bastard!" she yelled beating on his chest furiously. "No wonder you never even let me know if you were alive! You fucking bastard!"

"Raven," he whispered calmly.

"Don't," she told him tears streaming down her face.

"I had no idea what to do," he explained. "I was lost without you."

"And that's an excuse?" she asked angrily. Robin hang his head.

"Raven, I…I …" he stammered.

"You what?" she asked. He pulled her close and captured his mouth with her. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist to deepen the kiss. She had missed him so much. He turned her around and slammed her against the nearest wall. She gasped and bit his neck. Soon he was removing her cloths in the darkness of the rooftop. She pulled his costume from his body hurriedly like he would be gone if she wasn't quick enough. He laid her on the ground when they were both undressed and entered. She gasped in pleasure of having him in her once again. She began to move her hips rhythmically with his as he moved in and out of her faster and harder. Pretty soon, she reached her climax followed by him. Robin hit the ground next to her breathing hard.

"I love you, Raven," he told her before getting up and getting dressed. She also began to dress herself.

"What about your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Shh…" he told her putting a finger on her lips. "Meet me here tomorrow and we'll talk then."

Raven watched him fly off into the distance.


	10. Not Good Enough

X-Marks the Spot

Chapter 10: Good Enough

Raven met Robin the next night. They repeated their experience from the night before.

She met him again the night after that. They ran off to an old abandoned warehouse.

She met him again the night after _that._ They went to the Batcave for a darker theme.

Almost tow months had gone by and even though Robin had once promised to talk about the fact that he had a girlfriend and was willing to be with Raven, he never did. They would do the same thing every night. They would go out and fight crime before coming back to the rooftop to see each other. Sometimes they would be filled with such desire that they couldn't wait till they got to a more secluded place. Sometimes Raven would lead Robin to an empty building she had spotted during patrolling. Sometimes Robin would his knowledge of Bruce Wayne's many estates to his advantage. Either way, there was nothing but lust in the sex they would so desperately need every night. Raven wasn't exactly complaining. As long as she had Robin, she didn't care.

However, one night while they lie awake in Bruce Wayne's villa by Gothom Bay, Raven was overcome by curiosity.

"Robin," she whispered. They were in bed together after that night's event.

"Hmm," he responded.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Well, we're lying here in bed, listening to the rain, watching the fireplace, and bathing in an afterglow of sexual intercourse. It's nice," he said as seriously as he could.

Raven smiled in spite of herself.

"No, really. What are we doing here?" she repeated.

"I don't understand," he said confused.

"Is this real? Is any of this real? Do we actually feel something for each other or is this just some desire that needs to be fulfilled every night no matter what?" she asked.

"Raven, what do you want me to say?"

"You have a girlfriend Robin. You guys are all over Gothom Gossip. You both claim to be "so in love." You're probably going to marry each other. So where does that leave me? Am I just some second women or am I as important as _she_ is?"

"I really don't know what to say," Robin replied.

Raven sat up clutching the bed sheets to her chest. Robin sat up beside her.

"Look, Raven," he told her looking into her eyes, "I don't know how to say how I feel." He put a hand on her cheek. "I care a lot about you, Raven."

Raven looked at him in shock.

"That's not good enough," she told him turning away so he wouldn't see the tears falling down her face.

"Rae…" he whispered reaching out for her shoulder. She jerked away from him. She climbed out of bed and got dressed.

"That will never be good enough for me," she said before leaving.

Robin watched her leave going over what had just happened.

_How could I have been so stupid_, he thought lying back down in the bed. He stared at the ceiling, hands behind his head. Here he was, two women in his life, every guys dream, right? WRONG! This was tearing him up inside so bad, he didn't know what to do. He stared at the ceiling till six o'clock in the morning. He had to get home or else Gabby would get worried.


	11. Don't Scare Me

**Cox is gay. My computer was down for literally two weeks before they finally fixed it. I'm sorry times 138483648267486748748648067580605 for keeping my faithful readers on the edge. Enjoy, you guys deserve it.**

Chapter 11: "Don't scare me"

Robin was walking down the street to meet his girlfriend, Gabrielle, at the coffee shop.

"I'm glad you called," she said typing away on her laptop as he approached the table she was sitting at.

"Why so happy to see me?" he asked gloomily.

"It seems like I haven't seen you in…what's wrong?" she asked seeing his crestfallen expression.

"Gabby," he said taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry, but it's not working out for me."

Gabrielle looked at him confused. But soon, the confusion turned to sadness and anger.

"Wait! So just last week you were telling me how much you love me and now you're just…just…" she choked out.

"I'm sorry, it's just that feelings change and…."

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"Who is she? I know you wouldn't do this unless someone else was involved."

"She's….the first girl I loved," he said in realizing. Gabrielle seemed to have to pick up on his discovery by his tone. "Look I'm really so…"

"Go to her," Gabrielle told him.

"Wait, what!"

"Go to her. You know you should and I know you should…just please, make her happy. If you're doing this to me, she must be one hell of a girl. Go, run to her. Just, keep me in the loop…as a friend," she told him whipping her tears with her sleeve. Robin smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek before leaving to find Raven.

Barley two steps out the door, he heard sirens. He ran to a nearby phone booth and got into costume. He then followed the sirens to a police/gang shoot out. In the middle of all the chaos and bullets was…Raven. Her body lying in the middle of the street, she was breathing but he didn't know what damage the bullet had done.

"No…" he whispered. A bullet grazed his arm and he took off after the shooter. He slammed him to the wall and growled into his ear, "Which one of you mother fucking scum bags shot the woman in the street?"

"It…it was Snakes…" the man responded terrified.

"Which one?" he asked again.

"The one with the snake tattoo on his arm," the gang member replied trembling at Robin's viciousness.

Robin released him and the man fell to the ground in a defenseless heap. He spotted Snakes almost immediately because he was the one shooting the most carelessly.

"Snakes!" he bellowed. The man's eyes meet his and his face fell. All the color drained from his complexion and he ran. Robin threw a birdarang at his feet and he went to the ground.

"Dude, I didn't mean it. She got in the way. Tried to smooth things out…"

"I don't want to hear excuses. I want to hear your bones crush beneath my hands," Robin growled grabbing him by the neck of his shirt. Before he could so much as hit the guy, images of Raven dying in the street while he selfishly took his revenge filled his head. He tied Snakes up and kicked him to the ground. "The cops will pick you up before Tuesday hopefully."

Just the mere presence of Robin scared the gang members so badly; they all dropped their weapons and ran for it. He picked up Raven's body and got to his motorcycle. He then drove her out to their favorite hook up place, the villa that they had been the night before. Their was an infirmary inside the building for Bruce's personal use. He hooked her up to the monitors. It seemed like there was nothing he could do. She seemed to be healing herself. But he didn't know if that would work or not. He went into the adjoining room and tried to sleep.

As soon as he had started to drifted off, he heard the heart monitor hit flat line and the high pitched sound awoke him. He ran as fast as he could to her side. Sobbing, he took her in his arms.

"No! No! Don't you dare die on me! Look at me Raven, look at me!" he was sobbing at her. "Say something."

"Can't anyone get some sleep in this place, Jesus," she said opening her eyes slowly.

"What the fuck?" Robin said.

"I take myself off the heart monitor for about two seconds to go to sleep and I can't even…" but Robin cut her off by smashing his lips into hers in the most passionate kiss the world has probably recorded.

"Don't you dare scare me like again," he told her pulling away. "I thought I lost you."


End file.
